Puppy Love, Dates and Weddings
by Katherine RhubarbVT
Summary: We all knew that Larry wanted to pop this question to Petunia. But when? What happens? Surprise story! Join the Veggie gang for a lot of fun, a lot of romance and, sooner or later, a whole lot of laughs.
1. Guys' Day In

**Surprise, surprise! New story! This is just short, but I hope you'll like it! Plus, this can make you look forward to my ****_MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle_**** story at ****_Behind the Scenes_****. Review!**

* * *

It was an ordinary day for the Veggie Tales gang. The boys had lunch in the conference room of the studio while the girls decided to have lunch in the mall. The guys laughed, chatted and elicited their favorite memories.

"Ha! What about the time Billy and I pranked Bob with his Oreos!" Harry laughed.

"That prank never gets old!" Billy chortled.

"I have to admit, that prank was a genius; replacing the filling with toothpaste?" Bob giggled.

The guys laughed with them.

"It tastes awful, but it did remind me to brush my teeth. So it has kind of a plus side on it. Any thoughts about that, Larry?" Bob asked his best friend who sat beside him.

Larry seemed to be quieter this day. He didn't laugh with the guys and his mind was wandering off. He barely touched his food and stared to space. Bob wondered what he was thinking so he nudged at Larry which got his attention.

"Larry?" Bob asked again. "Earth to Larry. Come in, Larry."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was somewhere else." Larry's voice trembled.

"What were you thinking?" Archibald asked.

"Um…" Larry mumbled nervously. "It's about Petunia."

"Is there a problem between you two?" Harry asked.

"No. It's just that—"

"It's just that what?" Pa Grape interrogated. He did this usually to Larry because Petunia was Pa's adoptive daughter.

There was a long pause in the room. All eyes settled on Larry. But Larry didn't mind the attention. What he minded was his own thought. He gathered up his courage and took a deep breath.

"You all guys know that we were celebrating our ninth-year anniversary since we met with a multi-date picnic with you guys, right?" Larry asked.

"Yeah." The boys replied.

"We suggested it." Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Well… we've been going out for forever and you've been pushing us to go out for a long time and it has been a very long time since we've been going out. I finally got a clue… I'm gonna ask her to marry me." Larry muttered.

"WHAT!"

"Seriously?!" Billy beamed.

"That's awesome!" Harry cheered.

"Finally!" Archibald smiled.

"W-w-w-w-wait, hold on a second. You're gonna ask _my_ daughter, Petunia Rhubarb, to marry _you_?" Pa Grape made sure.

"Um… yeah? Why? Are you not okay with that?" Larry asked nervously.

"No…" Pa Grape gave Larry a stern look, a look Larry never saw before.

And it kind of scared him. How can he marry the girl of his dreams if her father won't let her? Larry gulped down his fear, but it was only replaced with pain and anxiousness. He and Pa Grape had been friends for so long and he's even with him in the _Pirates Who Don't Do Anything_. Pa Grape opened his mouth to speak up which made Larry's heart pound harder.

"Of course, I will let you marry her, numbskull! I was only kidding!" Pa Grape laughed. "I mean, _why_ wouldn't I? You've been out for _way too many_ years. It's about time you got married."

Larry let out a sigh of relief and fell on the floor, exhaling and moaning.

"Don't do that to me, Pa! You scared me half the time we were filming the _Pirates Who Don't Do Anything_! Now, you're just giving me a heart attack!" Larry whined.

"Ha! I just wanted to make sure you really want to marry her and you really love her." Pa smiled.

"I do love her." Larry stood up.

"Ohhhhhhhh…" the boys teased.

"Now, that's the first time you publically said that to us. Did you tell her?" Scallion 1 questioned.

"I didn't have the guts then." Larry bowed his head.

"Ha! What a baby! Go ahead and tell her, man!" Lunt yelled.

"Yeah!" Jerry agreed.

"I will. When I propose at the picnic," Larry assured.

Pa gave Larry a determined look and stood up on the long table, facing the boys.

"Well, then, fellas, we have to make this picnic perfect! Plus, it's only a week away! I want everybody to contribute to cooperation, but no telling Petunia. If I hear or see you tell anything—ANYTHING— I promise you that you'll regret it. Understood?!" Pa declared.

"Yes, sir!" the guys replied, standing up.

The boys began to group with Bob who came up with the idea in the first place and Larry asked him a favor to plan the party to him since Bob was really good—no, excellent—in those things. Larry gave Pa a grateful smile with a hint of wondering how he did that.

"I was a General to the Veggie army. Long story," Pa explained.

"How can I ever thank you?" Larry said.

"Simple. All you have to do is take care of my daughter, life or death. And you better will 'cause she's precious to my family." Pa answered.

"Like I wouldn't do that. But how will I say it? Do I just blurt it out or practice a line?" Larry panicked.

"Just let it happen. First, get everyone's attention. Then, tell us about your love life." At this phrase, Larry smiled and rolled his eyes, used to the fact people say that to him. "Third, tell her your feelings for her. Next, ask the question. Lastly, wait for her respond. It's just simple. Don't make it too hard for her. But I'll tell you, she will love it if you surprised her."

"Thanks, Pa."

"No problem."

_"You love her! You love her!"_ Junior interrupted Pa and Larry's conversation with a song. _"You really, really love her. And now you're getting married 'cause you really love her!"_

"Guys?" Petunia's voice came in.

"Boys, act natural!" Pa Grape instructed.

The boys sprang to action and the studio became a normal place. The girls entered the studio, wondering what the noise was about. Petunia went to the Conference Room to check in with the guys. Larry was holding Junior and covering his mouth with a napkin while Junior squirmed playfully, laughing muffled.

"Larry, I heard someone singing." Petunia wondered.

"Oh, Mr. Lunt and his music. Boyz in the Sink stuff," Larry lied.

Petunia looked over to Mr. Lunt and spotted him sitting on a chair with his earphones plugged and the music loud enough to be heard by the couple. She also noticed Junior squirming in Larry's "arms", if you will.

"Why's Junior like that?" Petunia probed.

"Oh, hehe… we… um…" Larry said nervously.

_Man, can you come up with an excuse and stop staring at her?!_ Larry mentally slapped himself.

"Truth or Dare," Pa Grape interjected. "Junior won't tell the truth so his consequence was to cover his mouth until two minutes later."

"Oh, okay." Petunia replied. "So, Larry, I was—"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. We have to go. Your mom left her penicillin again and we have to buy some at the drugstore." Pa Grape interrupted.

"Fine. I'll talk to you later, Larry?"

"Um… uh… sure. See you later." Larry replied.

Petunia gave him a sweet smile that just made his heart melt. He wanted to ask her now, but it was too soon. Plus, he didn't want to waste Pa's plans.


	2. Preparation

"What to wear? What to wear? What to wear?!" Petunia muttered.

"Relax, dear. There's not much to worry about." Madame Blue encouraged.

"It's our ninth-year anniversary! I want to look perfect for Larry." Petunia moaned.

"How about this? This looks gorgeous on you!" Mom Asparagus suggested, pulling out a dress from Petunia's wardrobe.

Petunia gasped. "It's perfect! What will I ever do without you, Mrs. Asparagus?"

"You could have done better without me, but I'll take that as a compliment." Mom smiled.

As Petunia prepared herself inside her dressing room, the girls waited patiently for her, fixing up for themselves for this special night.

"You know, Petunia, you and Larry have gotten pretty close." Ellen said. "Do you think you'll be married someday?"

"Umm… To be honest, I haven't given it much thought." Petunia's muffled voice replied.

"You're perfect for each other! Why wouldn't you think about it? I thought you told me you fell in love at him at the first sight." Katherine whined.

"I did. It's just…"

"It's just what?" Lovey asked.

"It's just that I'm afraid what kind of wife I'd be. Maybe I wouldn't be the wife he expects."

Lovey scoffed. "My dear, we all fear that. But Larry loves you for who you are. He won't care if you're not what he expected as long as you stay you."

"That's another problem."

"What?" the girls asked in chorus.

"Not once did he say that he loved me." Petunia groaned.

They gasped in sheer horror. Some fainted. Others panicked.

"He never did?" Madame Blue interrogated.

"Well, maybe in some other way. But I never heard the words out of his mouth. I wasn't there to witness what he looked like saying it."

"So much doubt. Well, I just know that this night would be the best for you two." Francesca said.

"Do you… Do you guys know something that I don't?" Petunia asked.

The room fell to silence. Petunia suspected what might be going on the other side of the door due to the dead air. Petunia leaned her ear on the door to hear if her friends were still there. She heard their breathing. They were still there.

"Guys?" Petunia inquired.

"Pfft! What?! That's silly!" Katherine forced a laugh.

"Not a word," Mom lied.

"What are you talking about?" Lovey asked.

"Yeah, Petunia. I mean, it's not like some guy would ask you to—"

Francesca nudged Katherine to keep her from saying it. Petunia was done before Katherine spoke. But while making sure of herself through the mirror, she spoke to the girls suspiciously.

"Okay…" Petunia said.

She turned the doorknob and the girls, again, gasped. They couldn't describe how beautiful Petunia looked. All they could say was that she was stunning.

* * *

**K, I've got writer's block... and I hate it! Not updating this chapter until I update my other stories. FYI, I'm making a mini-movie 'bout The Concert Before Christmas wherein Harry sings Heart of Worship. Not the whole story, just a part of it. I'm not yet sure. This will be a very, very long process. Pray for it!** **I miss the old childish and child-like Larry in making this and seeing the new Veggie Tales episodes. No worries! He'll be coming back in my new episodes at Behind the Scenes. :)**

**-Katherine RhubarbVT**


	3. Puppy Love

**Here were the couples in the date: Larry and Petunia (of course), Bob and Madame Blue, Harry and Katherine, Billy and Francesca (only as friends. Not an official pairing), Dad and Mom Asparagus, Pa and Ma Grape, Mr. Lunt and Ellen, Mr. and Mrs. Rhubarb (Katherine and Sara's parents), Mr. and Mrs. Carrot (Laura's parents), Archibald and Lovey, Jimmy and Mabel, Scallion 1 and Miss Achmetha, and Mr. Nezzer and Penelope. The behind-the-scenes guys are Bernard, Nicky and Lewis. Lewis is somewhat like the host of the program. So I said I updated, and I did!**

* * *

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!" the kids cried in unison.

"I love him!" Laura sighed.

"Me, too!" Sara said.

"Me, three!" Annie agreed.

"I believe all of us do." Junior giggled.

Larry's pet poodle, Noodle, sat on the kiddie table and begged the kids for food. He sat down, lowered his head, put his paws together and showed them his cutest face. The kids had never seen anything cuter. Out of sympathy, they gave a share of their food to Noodle, to his delight.

"That was quick." Larry commented.

"Talk about puppy love. You had to bring him here, have you?" Bob asked with a smile.

"Junior begged! You know how he is when it comes to… puppies!" Larry replied.

Noodle barked happily at Larry.

"Yeah, yeah. But don't gobble it down! That's the kids' food!" Larry reminded.

Noodle barked and wagged his tail. _Talk about an annoying dog,_ Larry thought. But even though it was annoying, Larry still cared for Noodle. Not to mention Noodle's begging to him. Larry has a certain weakness when it comes to puppies.

The sun was setting, the picnic was ready and the kids were distracted. Everything was ready. The guys had to go there first. It was a part of their little program to wait for the girls to come. The picnic was set on top of a hill with a little restaurant on it. The couples would eat outdoors while the kids, who were brought for specific reasons, were kept inside the restaurant, eating, watching their own Veggie Tales movies and playing.

The open space was decorated with lanterns, tables for two, candles and a stage was set up because Pa made a big deal out of this. They suggested making this date a program-like thing. Thus, the kids in the restaurant.

"How long until the girls get here?" Larry asked.

"Any minute now, Larry. Patience," Bob replied.

"Does this blazer make me look fat?" Harry inspected himself.

"You look great, Harry. Promise." Larry assured.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're just saying that?"

"Well, I'm not!"

"The girls are here!" Pa announced.

The guys waited near the flowered arc that served as the entrance to the picnic. It seemed too formal, but they didn't mind. The girls gracefully walked to the arc. Just in time, the sun glowed behind them, thus, making an effect.

The girls went to their respective date. Larry, who still wasn't with his date since the girls were walking really slowly **(A/N: it was uphill. You should understand**), saw Harry and Katherine side by side. He had to admit, the two looked adorable together.

Finally, Petunia came. Larry just stood there, his jaw hanging. To the girls, Petunia looked stunning. To him, she looked dazzling. Petunia's hair was still the usual. She had a pink flower barrette on her hair. She wore a pink, glittering gown with the matching pink drapery cascading to the ground. Their eyes met and the both smiled.

Moments later, Larry snapped out of it, leading Petunia to regain focus as well.

"Shall we go?" Petunia asked.

"Sure," Larry smiled.

Petunia leaned to Larry's ear. "Katherine and Harry look adorable, don't they?"

"Yeah. You should have seen Harry worrying about how he looked." Larry said.

"You should have heard Katherine yapping about what their conversation would be."

"It turned out pretty good for them."

"Yup, it did."

Meanwhile, Katherine and Harry were having a different conversation of their own.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous about this." Katherine cringed.

"It's either the fact that this is our first official date or because Uncle Larry's going to propose to Petunia sooner or later." Harry replied.

Katherine thought for a while. "Turns out, those two were the exact reasons why I'm nervous."

"Why would our first date make you nervous?" Harry asked.

"Well, we've known each other for quite a long time now. And we've only known each other as best friends. You know what I mean. Today is just so…"

"Different?" Harry and Katherine said in unison.

As they said that, their eyes met. But they quickly looked away, blushing hard. Billy and Francesca, who only dated as friends **(A/N: They're kind of the partners in their band. The date was nothing personal to them. It was for the sake of Katherine and Harry and to see Larry propose to Petunia which was also the reason why the guys with no dates helped out.)**, saw the latest couple from the other side.

"Oh, this is so going in the album." Billy grinned as he drank hot chocolate.

"Roger that." Francesca agreed, pulling out her camera.

* * *

**Sorry for the long Author's note. I had to explain everything. Otherwise, you wouldn't understand. Please review!**


	4. One-Four-Three

The sun was long gone and the moon was over the hill, providing light to the Veggies and setting the mood of the dates. The kids were still distracted with Noodle which Larry didn't mind. At least there would be a lesser audience when he… you know what I mean.

Lewis cracked up a few games and some people testified about their lives with their partner. While they were eating, Larry figured that it was the best moment to pop out the question.

"Um, everybody? May I have your attention?" Larry's voice trembled.

All eyes were now turned on him. The noise disappeared. This was his chance. Unfortunately, the kids were not distracted enough to wait for Larry. So they ran outside to see the event. Larry turned to Petunia and slowly began to "kneel", much to Petunia's surprise.

"Petunia Rhubarb, I know that we've been together for a really long time and we've been gone through tough situations, but we pulled through. All I want to say is that from the first time I saw you, I felt something. I felt that I couldn't bear for us to be apart. And God had already given me a clue. Petunia, I love you."

Larry's words were like gems to Petunia. She was completely touched that she almost didn't notice Larry pulling a box from his back.

"Will you marry me?" Larry asked, opening the box.

Inside the box was a diamond necklace. They didn't have fingers, but it was a Veggie tradition to buy the bride a gift somewhat equivalent to a diamond ring. Necklaces were the most commonly used gift by Veggie guys.

Petunia froze. The atmosphere hung with Petunia's pause. She finally saw it through Larry's eyes.

"Petunia?" Larry asked.

"Yes." Petunia answered.

"W-What?" Larry shook his head in surprise.

"Yes, I will marry you." Petunia smiled.

"Y-You will?!" Larry beamed.

"I will!"

Petunia flung herself in Larry's "arms", hugging him tightly. Larry hugged back. The crowd cheered in joy. Others jumped up and down out of excitement. When they parted from their hug, they were drawn to each other again and they kissed which made their friends happier.

In the midst of the cheering, Harry and Katherine jumped up and down, too. After a while, they pulled each other for a hug, without them noticing… at first. When they realized that they were hugging, they quickly pulled apart, blushing hard. In a distance, Archibald and Pa Grape saw the teenagers and their reactions.

"They're so going to be the next couple." Archibald smiled.

"You mean after Bob asks Blue, right?" Pa added.

"Right," Archibald chuckled.

The others congratulated Petunia and Larry for their engagement and the couple sure did feel happy for it.

* * *

**I figured the necklace thing out since most, not all, of the married female Veggies wear necklaces. Like Mom Asparagus and Lovey and even Petunia in ****_It's a Meaningful Life_****. Madame Blueberry is not yet married, though.**

**Probably the shortest chapter of this story. Review! Wait! If you're thinking this is the end, it's not. We're almost done with the story. The next two chapters about the wedding planning will be published next week! Stay tuned! :)**


End file.
